Two Hearts Diverged As one
by ValentinaRose-Cervantes
Summary: Carlisle lost two members of his family,soon his "perfect life" slowly began to fall apart.So He decides he needs to get away from it all.He gets a new job house,even a new friend.Can he help her and can she help him?Will it bloom to something else?AU


**AN:** i dont own anything twiight related thats all SM

but i do own Constancia and new characters.

I Need a beta to edit my if you want to help PM me.

also tell me what yall think.

* * *

Chapter one:The start

CPV

CPV

I hate my life….i have lost people who I loved in my life Esme and Edward died after the battle with the newborns.

After that all my family started to drift apart. First it was Emmett and Rose they said they needed time to heal so they went to Canada. I haven't heard from them in two years. Next was Alice and Jasper they travel to Alaska knowing that there jasper would have such a hard time with the blood control with humans.

Then it was Isabella oh my daughter Isabella. After Phil died of cancer her mom was so depressed that she killed herself. What made matters worse was that Charlie got killed in the line of duty. So Isabella was alone she was 18. She moved away far away from forks. Last I heard she is happily married with Jacob black {that mutt}, and has a pair of twins' renesme and glad she has made her life. At least she gets to be happy.

I in the other hand moved to Boston where I got transfer to a Hopkins teaching hospital. I guess it was a good change in scenery. I packed my stuff up and bid goodbye to my old home leaving only an empty house and lonely memories.

When I arrived at Boston I arrived at my new house it was nice modern but had that old style to it. I started to unpack my stuff when I received a call. I limitedly answered my cell.

**_"Hello"_**

_"Good afternoon … I'm the dean of medicine at Hopkins hospital" _

**_"Why hello mrs….um I'm sorry I didn't catch you name" _**

_"Well I'm sorry how rude of me I didn't say my name I'm "_

**_"Well a pleasure to meet you "_**

_"Likewise I presume you will be joining us tomorrow I know it's such an early notice but as you see we are low in doctors and the ER is packed."_

**_"My goodness if you like I can go right now?" _**

_"Oh no you must be tired you had a long trip its fine but if you can be here tomorrow it would be of great help"_

**_"Yes I would be let say 8:30 sharp?"_**

_"That would be great thank you thank you so much"_

**_"It's no problem" _**

_"Well I have to let you go I bet you have lots of unpacking to do.? Thanks again"_

**_*chuckles* "well I suppose I do and it's no problem thanks for the heads up. Have a wonderful night "_**

_"Have a wonderful night " _

_{END OF CONVERSATION}_

After my conversation with , I unpacked everything out of the boxes. I got dressed in my work out close deciding that a little work out before heading to the hospital wouldn't hurt. I walked to the park, it was still dark outside so I could feel the cold breeze blowing through my blond locks. After a few hours my Watch began beeping telling me it was 8 I had only 30 min to get dress. I decided not to run at human pace considering it was still a bit early. I got home showered at vampire speed, I got my light blue long sleeve shirt with my dark blue tie and my gray workpants with my black pair of shoes. And headed off to work in my back Audi V8**_._** I drove to Hopkins hospital I arrived there at exactly 8:29 I was glad that I was a vampire never arriving late. I got out of my car and headed to the main entrance

I walked up to the front desk where there was a young girl no more than 17 working there

"Excuse me Miss I'm , I was advised by to be here at 8:30"

The young girl smiled "Well hello I'm Jessica Haynes I'm the front desk secretary told me about you please go inside the clinic and there you will see an office that's temporary office. Please head in there and wait"

"Thank you Miss Haynes" I said politely and walked to the office.

The clinic was packed I felt for being one of the few who had to take care of the patients. Then I heard I crash and then the smell of _blood._


End file.
